Fiesta Candente
by Helen Karlray
Summary: el Cumpleaños de Nekot, y todo puede pasar al preparar sus regalo,...mucho lemmon, mucho, mucho, que mas puedo decir lean


**FIESTA CANDENTE**

BUENO ACA ESTA OTRA DE MIS FUMADAS, inspirada en mi amiga Adda, bueno me recordó que lo tenia que subir, pues tengo una buena excusa, digo motivo para este fic…bueno como ya sabrán fue el cumpleaños de mi Sempai (y gran amiga) Joannita, mejor conocida como Nekot; así que

**Feliz cumpleaños Nekot**

"lo que se escucha"

'lo que se piensa'

_del otro lado de la linea de telefono_

mis constantes interrupciones>

Espero en serio que te guste este pequeño detalle comúnmente llamado regalo; ah y siento el retraso pero me quede sin Internet T.T

**Regalo sorpresa**

"bueno el cumpleaños de joa se acerca y yo aun no se que hacerle…bueno si se el problema es que no se como… todos son iguales en serio…pero como es la gente, puede viajar al fin del mundo para ir a una fiesta pero nunca ponen la casa,… que les pasa.

Bueno pues ni modo, nadie quiere cooperar…me voy a ver en la penosa necesidad de aplicar la vieja y temible técnica milenaria…_el chantaje_

Jeje...solo tengo que decidir quien será mi victima…haber pensemos un poco, quien puede caer bajo mis humildes peticiones…piensa Helen piensa solo un poco…eheh…idea

Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot

Así habían pasado ya algunos días….por lo que la fecha era ya muy próxima, se encontraban algunas amigas reunidas en el MSN, platicando sobre el asunto cuando

"en serio va a ser ahí?"

"por su puesto Akire, a propósito gracias por la idea"

"si de nada pero en serio como lo conseguiste?"

"ahhhh, fue fácil, además es un gran amigo"

"lo amenazaste de muerte ¬¬"

"ohhhh, vamos Kaei, no fue para tanto solo unos comentarios…n.n!"

"bueno, bueno, como sea y quien va a avisarles a los demás….safo"

"safo"

"safo" decían rápidamente las tres escritoras…pero una estaba tan distraída con su tarea y sus proyectos que ni siquiera había puesto atención, lo cual…

"bueno que sea por democracia…quien vota por que Adda envié las invitaciones"

"yo" votaban las tres

"que?...alguien habla de mi?" mencionaba la nueva elegida

"vas a enviar las invitaciones…solo son 3 o 4…docenas"

"docenas, que les pasa?"

"oh… solo ponle a todos los contactos que tienes y listo" que consejo eh Akire n.n°>

Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot

El día de la fiesta había llegado y bueno en que otro lugar que no fuera la grandiosa mansión Hiwatari

"como demonios me deje convencer?" decía el dueño resignado mientras estaba recargado en la pared de la cocina viendo como los meseros llevaban y traían cosas

" no te convenciste…fuiste chantajeado" mencionaba un Kot que entraba a la cocina

"eso es verdad…pero ya vera cuando la atrape…la estrangulare" indicando con las manos como lo aria

"jajaja…no lo aras" sus dulces ojos calmaban a la bestia además de un pequeño tirón que hizo que se movieran "vamos a la sala pronto llegaran los demás"

ahhhhhhh…¿que como convencí a Kai de que pusiera su casa…bueno hay va

Flash Back

Por teléfono se comunicaban unos muy buenos amigos

"_hola chico tanto tiempo sin saber de ti"_

"no tengo nada…no te ayudare en nada"

"_que mala persona…y que saludos son esos, acaso no te alegra que una buena amiga te llame"_

"ahora que quieres?"

"_si me conoces bien…bueno solo una cosilla o dos"_

"que?"

"_tu mansión de Rusia, meseros, comida, música…mmm…que mas?"_

"nada mas…jajaja…claro"

"_malo…el sarcasmo no es necesario"_

"no, no lo es…NO y punto"

"_no me obligues"_

"que me podrías hacer tu"

"_primero decirte que es para Nekot…la recuerdas…claro que la recuerdas ella ha escrito una infinidad de lemmon…de tu sabes"_

"este…¿que tiene?"

"_bueno pues que el Kot es un fan asiduo de esta pagina…y tu sabes,…que nunca lo han hecho en realidad, pero si tu quieres y el quiere…pues podríamos arreglar algo"_

"no necesito ayuda"

"_claro…y que tal si llamo a Hilary para que te convensa, o mejor a un a Mystel; o que dices de el Kinomiya mayor…si eso si que seria bueno ademas sabes que ellos como que le tienen un aprecio especial a el pekeño Kot; mmm y ahora que lo pienso…si no se puede en tu casa tendrá que ser en la de alguno de ellos, y tu sabes como se pone el Neko con un poco de alcohol…pero tienes razón…creo que pedí demasiado…nos vemos "_

"espera"

"_si en que pueden ayudarte"_

"esta bien"

"_claro la idea de la casa de Kinomiya es genial"_

"haz la bendita fiesta en mi casa"

"_Kai en serio…que bueno eres…le diré a todos que ofreciste tu casa…nos vemos y no olvides…música y buen vino" y cuelga_

"como demonios me deje convencer" T.T

lo se no es muy gracioso pero es el mejor método que tenia>

Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot

Bueno ya era el gran día los invitados llegaban, todos los equipos de beyblade estaba arribando a la mansión, algunos ya están ahi molestando desde temprano…pues quien mas que los rusos…si además de algunas locas…si también nosotras…pues si no capas que se arrepiente y nos deja con la gente afuera

"QUE!" gritaban las chicas a unisolo

"lo siento pero es que no me di cuenta hasta ahora"

"¬¬…bueno esto ya se arruino…" decía Kaei. Mientras subía pesadamente la escalera

"no necesariamente…" mencionaba Helen y veía como Akire caminaba lentamente por el pasillo del segundo nivel…su sonrojo y esa pequeña sonrisa decían muchas cosas

"yo que ustedes no subiría, les hace falta algo"

Todas se quedaron en silencio…cuando comenzaron a escuchar ligeros gemidos, y un pequeño rechinar

sin pensarlo dos veces Kaei salio corriendo hacia la primer planta…las demás solo rieron porque sabían que es lo que haría pero para ello necesitaba algo de ayuda; bajaron las demás lentamente y Kaei subía corriendo

Adda se quedo un momento en las escaleras…se acerco un mesero

"disculpe…podría decirle a los demás que no suban…al menos en una media hora…gracias" el tipo no entendía porque…pero lo único que sabia es que esas chicas eran las que al menos por ese día reinaban la mansión; sin mas solo asintió y se fue

Akire por su parte intercepto al Neko

"hey Ray…¿Cómo van las cosas?

"ehhh…bien" la miraba con curiosidad

"si bueno tu sabes…mucho trabajo nada de descanso…porque no vamos al jardín haber si podemos encontrar a tu…perdón a Kai" al escuchar esto el otro solo se puso muy rojo

"este…sabes que el y yo no somos…"

"si como sea" era interrumpido

Mientras tanto Helen solo caminaba con una sonrisa picara en so rostro, vagaba por un pasillo cerca de la biblioteca, cuando se encontró justo a quien buscaba

"hi"

"que?"

"o Kai…que malo eres" con una cara de falso enojo

"déjame necesito ir a mi habitación a calmarme de tanto ruido" caminaban hacia las escaleras

"yo que tu no iría"

"y porque no?" volteaba a verla

"bueno pues porque…" se quedaba en silencio un momento y de nuevo esa sonrisa "porque…hay gente ocupada en este momento"

"a que te refieres" da unos pasos mas llega al final de la escalera y solo observa como Kaei esta pegada a la puerta con un pequeño artefacto °° "acaso es…"

"una cámara"

"o.0 y que esta grabando?"

un gemido de satisfacción y un BRIAAAAAAANN! Los delato cruel mente

"algo mas…en serio quieres ir a tu habitación?"

"paso" y regresaba por donde venia, con un ligero tinte carmín en sus mejillas

después de algún tiempo, Kaei bajo a la sala donde se encontraban las demás…

"y bien?" preguntaba ella

"esta todo listo" mencionaba Adda que se incorporaba al grupo

"bien vamos…en donde será?" decía Kaei

"en la oficina de Kai" decía Helen caminando y las demás la seguían

"alguien sabe donde se metió Akire?" pero no hubo respuesta

"bueno como sea sabe que debemos de hacer esto…y espero que no tarde" sacando la conexión de la cámara

mientras tanto en el jardín

"en serio aquí no esta Kai será mejor que regresemos a la casa"

"como quieras…agua fiesta…ire a la cocina…me robare a un mesero…digo un bocadillo"

"si como quieras…y cada uno se fue por su lado"

entro a la casa pero no había movimiento

'quizás las demás también estén en la cocina asechando a un pobre mesero,…o peor aun confabulándose con Yura y Brian…para hacerle pasar un mal rato a mi querido Kai'

"bueno chicas será mejor que lo dejemos aquí esto puede tardar" y todas salen de la oficina

unos segundos después se encuentran en la sala…y miran como Akire sale son un delantal en la mano

"otra vez asechando meseros"

"ohhh…no fue mi culpa…el tenia un trasero demasiado grande"

"¬¬°"

Ray seguía buscando a Kai y como no lo veía

"quizás fue a su oficina…cuando no hay mas lugar suele estar ahí"

camino un poco mas y llego al fin…pero el sonido dentro de la oficina no era algo que le gustaría oír…unos tremendos gemidos… el coraje inundo su ser…sabia que en ese lugar solo podía estar SU Kai y nadie mas…así que ¿quien estaba con el? Aunque era obvio lo que estaban haciendo

su cerebro le indico que se alejara de ahí…pero su cuerpo no respondió como esperaba…sin siquiera pensarlo, ya había abierto la puerta con mucha rudeza…cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar…

solo la computadora prendida…la curiosidad de felino lo obligo a investigar…

era un video…

Yura estaba con la cara contra la pared…mientras Brian desgarraba prácticamente su ropa. Las uñas quedaban marcadas en su piel, dejando caminillos rojos por donde ya habían pasado…

Yura logro darse la vuelta y quedar de frente contra su agresor…pero no podía hacer nada, un arrebatador, profundo y ardiente beso lo dejaba sin aliento,

Sin embargo a pesar del feroz ataque el seguía con su misión…despojaba de las prendas a su agresor…el cual no se resistía, mucho

La falta de Aire dio paso a el inicio del recorrido, ahora atacaba el cuello cual vampiro, succionando y dejando marcas rojas y una moradas…

Mas ágiles manos del pelirrojo recorrían el pecho de su acompañante…encontrando su paso dos pequeñas protuberancias, las cuales comenzó a masajear, con lentitud y sensualidad…pasando sin aviso a un apretón que ocasiono un gemido, esto libero su cuello,

El otro en venganza, lo levanto y sin dar mas de 3 pasos lo tiro en la cama abalanzándose sobre el, pero con un ágil movimiento de el ex capitán rápidamente perdió el control y quedo abajo, la sonrisa de cinismo del pelirrojo decía clara mente sus intenciones

Sin mas y con un solo movimiento se introdujo el palpitante miembro de Brian, un grito de dolor y de excitación salía de sus gargantas, se quedaron inmóviles por solo un segundo, cuando poco a poco, comenzaba el movimiento. Yura llevaba el ritmo y Brian solo lo seguía con el moviendo de cadera, no podía hacer nada mas que sujetarse de lo que podía…la cadera de su Koi, y las sabanas… los movimientos eran cada vez mas bruscos, sentía que el clímax pronto llegaría, se notaba en su rostro

Sin previo aviso, aprovechando la distracción. Giro dejando abajo al pelirrojo, que solo respiraba agitado y lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos

"sabes que me gusta hacerlo a mi modo" y la sonrisa cómplice daba autorización para lo que seguía

levantando un poco la cadera y llegando casi al borde de la cama, Brian comienza de nuevo as arremetidas, pero cada vez con mayor intensidad…era tal su fuerza que la fuerte y pesada cama de roble era movida al ritmo de la pasión

"ahhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhh…BRI, BRI, BRIAN!" el clímax de ambos había llegado. Aun dentro solo se abrazo de el y comenzó de nuevo un beso pero esta vez con ternura. Con esa delicadeza que solo este par de locos se podía brindar

pero no quedo ahí…lentamente salio del cuerpo del pelirrojo, y aun jadeante, tomo entre sus manos el aun excitado miembro de su amante, y comenzó a masturbarlo, el rojo de su cabellera no se comparaba con el que tenia en todo su cuerpo y las marcas, el placer…

seguían con su tarea…

un sonido hizo reaccionar al gato… "fue dentro del video"...Kaei se había caído…había estado en cuclillas todo el tiempo y se le durmieron las piernas…

"que demonios es esto?" se preguntaba Ray pero sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría en la pantalla…como es que ellos…" su cuerpo estaba reaccionado ante las imágenes

"_creen que ya haya terminado de cargar?"_

"_es posible"_

las voces del pasillo se acercaban cada vez mas y el no tenia escapatoria mas que un solo lugar…

"el closet…es la única salida para que no me vean así" si bueno pues la película tenia sus efectos en el gatito y no era apropiado que lo vieran de esa manera

casi de un salto llego a su destino y cerro la puerta, fue tal su prisa que callo tirando algunas ropas

"alguien oyó algo?" preguntaban las voces afuera

"te estas volviendo loca Adda…"

"tienes razón Akire…si, eso debió ser" mientras se guiñaban un ojo

"creo que será mejor que saquemos nuestros abrigos, como que ya me esta dando frió"

'_no, no, no por favor…no"_

"basta Kaei…no hace frió"

"_si…no hace frió…vayan por un chocolate caliente"_

"como no Helen,… tu porque eres un Robot…pero los humanos tenemos frió"

"ahhhh…solo les preocupan sus abrigos…mejor vamos por otra cosa"

"_si mejor vayan por otra cosa"_

"bueno y para que no se preocupen…pues dejamos esto seguro…además ya se termino de cargar el video…"

"buena idea Helen…cerramos con llave y así ya no nos preocupamos"

"claro!" decían las demás con complicidad

" _no que les pasa…me dejaran encerrado"_

y se fueron…dejándolo encerrado y solo?

Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot

Ya era hora y los invitados llegaban poco a poco… de los primeros en llegar fueron los europeos…, pero no hubo mucha atención recuerden que los que los estaban recibiendo eran los rusos;

"si hola como sea…si claro, aja, pasen, si en algún lugar, aja" decían mas o menos lo mismo con cada unos de sus invitados…

"hey como estas mi querido Brian"

este llamado le callo como una bofetada a Yura que comenzó a poner atención al quien entraba parado en la enorme puerta…de un solo paso dejo de "atender" a Miguel y a Matilde (si el güero es que no me acuerdo de su nombre en jpns) y se movió para ver de quien demonios que atrevía a coquetear con Su chico

cual fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta que era Brooklyn

"que demonios haces aquí?" con un enorme coraje

"pues si no lo sabias fui invitado, por las organizadoras…y si no fuera así, aun hubiera venido solo para poder ver a mi amado Brian" eh guiñándole el ojo

"me las pagaras" daba pesados pasos con la seria intención de matar a ese tipo cuando fue tomado por la cintura

"vamos Yura…sabes que solo lo hace por molestarte"

"y todavía lo defiendes" soltándose del agarre y dando la vuelta entrando a la mansión

"vez lo que ocasionaste" mirándolo con los hombros encogidos

"pues yo que iba a saber que se pone tan mal después del sexo"

"pero como?...olvídalo…solo olvídalo" dando la vuelta y siguiendo los pasos de su Koi

unos fornidos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda "eh Broo…que malo eres con ellos"

"mmm…solo fue una broma…pero que delicados se ponen todos después de tener sexo" haciendo puchero

"pero te demostrare que tu no eres la excepción mi querido pelirrojo"

"basta heero,"

"claro que no…"y dando una rápida mirada por todos lados, lo mas confiable es… "demonios hay mucha gente…"dando otra mirada "ya se" y sin mas lo arrastro tirándolo debajo de la mesa de las bebidas…

"que demonios te pasa" aprisionado debajo del otro cuerpo

"pues te demuestro la teoría"

"me refiero a como debajo de la mesa de las bebidas?"

"ya esta servida, y aun no llegan los demás así que no nos interrumpirán" y comenzaba el apasionado beso…con la preocupación de que alguien los descubriera las ropas no eran un impedimento, solo alojaban las necesarias, y subían o bajaban lo que fuera necesitando, sin separar un segundo sus labios ya estaban en posición idónea para hacerlo

"alguien nos puede ver"

"eso seria peligroso", decía de manera sexy

"si mucho" siguiéndole el juego… esa tensión hacia que la excitación subiera mas rápido… "oh…Heero..mmm"

"baja la voz, o en serio nos descubrirán" mientras comenzaba la penetración…lenta y luego mas fuerte… las arremetidas era potentes, una y otra vez

"ahhhh…mmm…tu…mmm… no…ahhh… ayudas mucho…mmm… a mi silencio"

"ahhh…a-haberlo…mmm…dicho antes" y capturaba sus labios contra los suyos, los gemidos eran ahora capturados, por lo que el sonido disminuía, pero la falta de aire se hacia presente

se soltaron casi sin aliento " ya basta…"

"me detengo" dando una tremenda arremetida…Brook solo rasguño su espalda y el cuello "tomare eso como un no" y continuo una y otra vez…

"Wow…esos chicos si que tienen energía"

"mi pregunta es…¿vamos Adda, dinos ¿Cómo rayos sabias que necesitaríamos una mini cámara de espía debajo de la mesa de bebidas?

"fácil…fue mi idea…jejeje"

"alguien entendió eso?"

"ohh…pues ¬¬" nota 1

"bueno como sea…esos chicos si que se apasionan"

"ya lo creo Hel…que bueno que Kaei, compro todas esas cámaras"

"y que bueno que Akire tenia idea de cómo conectarlas n.n°"

Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot

Mientras tanto en el closet… Ray seguía tirado… recuerdan se cayo al cerrar tan rápido la puerta

"rayos ahora estoy aquí encerrado…pero ya me las pagaran esas locas…" lentamente comienza a levantarse pero cuando pone la mano de apoyo de da cuenta que no es el piso lo que toca…es… "un cuerpo!"

"hmmm"

"por dios…Kai!"

"que paso?"

"_que dicen…ya les encendemos la luz?…" con una sonrisa maliciosa_

"_mmm…como quieras Adda…"_

"_de todos modos no creo que se den cuenta de la cámara"_

"_que dices Hel, pero si no esta tan escondida"_

"_vamos Akire…sabemos que en la situación en que los dejamos no creo que pongan atención a esos pequeños detalles"_

"_entonces puedo prender la luz"_

"_si Adda… Si…"_

"_pero que no se den cuenta"_

"_ok…"_

"Kai por Dios estas bien?"

"donde estamos? Que paso?"

"tomare eso como un no…demonios no veo nada"

de repente se enciendo la luz "como demonios…" pero perdió toda coherencia en su cabeza al ver el espectáculo que ahora estaba frente a el

se encontraba Kai tirado a sus pies… solo cubierto por una abrigo que había caído por casualidad a su entrada…el cual no cubría lo esencial…por lo que el sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas…y dado el estado un tanto "alterado" que ya tenia antes de entrar al closet…pues le fue mas difícil calmarse

rápidamente se dio la vuelta para que no viera su actual "estado"

'dios Ray compórtate…están aquí los dos…no lo arruines con tus cosas'

"Ray…estas bien?...que pasa?"

"nada es solo que…"

"que pasa?" aun con los ojos cerrados y un poco de dolor de cabeza

"es que tu…"

"que tengo yo?"

"nada"

"entonces cual es el problema"

"eso; que no tienes nada…podrías verte un momento"

"a que te refieres?" voltea a ver su cuerpo y descubre la penosa escena "Dios" y se cubre no muy bien…de hecho "como rayos?"

"…" 'demonios trato de evitar el quedar peor, pero este problemita no baja…yu menos con Kai en esa posición' si como se imaginan Ray esta cada vez mas "despierto"

"Ray estas bien?..." aunque con una ligera sonrisa sabe perfectamente que es lo que esta pasando "Ray… esta bien…solo sal de aquí y pásame algo de ropa"

"como que ropa si tienes como mil abrigos ahí mismo" aun sin voltear y cruzándose de brazos

"si no lo has notado sigo tirado" con un poco de cinismo

"pues no me importa…jala lo que tengas a la mano y cúbrete de una buena vez" con un tono entre suplicante y enojado

"si tu lo dices" no hubiera dicho eso y viendo lentamente en donde estaba…jalo un gran abrigo

"Ahhhhhh…" el abrigo estaba a los pies de Ray, el cual sin pode r hacer mas y para no chocar su cabeza contra la puerta, se dejo caer hacia atrás

"auch…estas cómodo" si le había caído encima "¿Ray?" le susurra al oído. "no tiembles" continua susurrando y el otro cuerpo solo se agita, tratando de contener sus impulsos,

pero su cerebro reacciono "lo siento" al tratar de levantarse solo causaba aumentar el contacto, "no puedo…perdón"

"tranquilo" y disfrutaba del momento,

"yo…" y se quedaba quieto, "no se que decir"

"…Ray yo…" y al tratar de sentarse abrazaba de lo que tenia próximo…el cuerpo de su amado; quedo sentado y Ray acomodado entre sus piernas

este se separo un poco y quedo de frente, tenia la mirada baja, viendo solo sus manos,

Kai noto su nerviosismo, lo tomo de las manos, lo miro a los ojos, pero no hacia nada solo se sonrojo y seguía con la mirada baja "Ray?" decía tiernamente, noto el estremecimiento ante estas palabras pero nada fuera del nerviosismo normal

"será mejor que pensemos en como salir" y trataba de safar sus manos

"te sientes incomodo con migo?...acaso te molesta mi presencia?" levantando su rostro lentamente

"si, NO; …o sea…yo nunca…pero es que…tu…Yuriv…y luego…la fiesta"

"momento…dijiste Yuriv…¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?"

"este yo…nada…" el nerviosismo volvía, y de nuevo se trataba de levantar, pero era detenido por unos brazos en sus hombros y era de nuevo sentado

"nada…dime exactamente que es lo que te pasa con Yura¿que tienes que ver tu con el?" el tono era de enojado

"que te pasa" lo miraba con extrañeza

"como que ¿que me pasa¿Qué tienes que ver con Yura"

"Yura. Yura…solo te importa, Yura" susurraba y una lagrimilla corria por su mejilla

" ¿Qué dices¿de que estas hablando?..." ?

"déjame…" se sacudía para librarse del agarre "Yura"

"Yura…porque lo mencionas siempre que hablamos?

"porque no debería de hacerlo si siempre esta con tigo…tu"

" BASTA¿ acaso no entiendes que estoy celoso?...¿ que demonios tengo que hacer para que te descuenta de que te AMO!" gritaba ya con desesperación, no pensaba las palabras solo os gritaba tenia que explotar

lo soltaba y se alejaba un poco "se sostenía la cabeza, estaba llorando pero de coraje

"que dijiste" seguía shokeado o.0

"yo solo estoy con Yura porque creí que a ti te interesaba…siempre lo llamabas, a cada minuto hablabas de el…tenia que asegurarme que no fuera así…aunque eso significara tener a mi lado al enemigo…pero como sea…ya no lo haré mas"

"yo…"

"déjalo así…sabes lo lamento…es la única vez que me oirás decir eso…así que espero que seas feliz con el…y si tienes problemas con Brian pues yo veré como ayudarte" se ponía de pie dispuesto a salir

"esta cerrado" cuando llego a la puerta…

"me importa?...No" y respiraba profundo…lo que significaba que la tiraría

"alto! Gritaba y antes que Kai pudiera reaccionar, Ray ya estaba prensado a su espalda "yo lo siento fui un estupido…yo era el que tenia celos de Yuriv, y es por eso que trataba de… no se ni que demonios trataba…solo" y soltaba el agarre

se daba la vuela lentamente sin saber que esperar…pero ahí estaba el pequeño gatito estaba sentado con la cabeza baja

Se hinco a su lado… se vieron tiernamente por unos segundos, nadie sabia que decir solo estaban ahí… lentamente sus labios se juntaron no necesitaban mas que eso…el contacto fue tierno, y poco a poco mayor, su lengua dio paso por sus labios dando acceso al intruso, sus manos recorrían su espalda, y mientras se comenzaba desabotonar su traje…la piel pronto quedo al descubierto, al bajar la casaca las frias manos recorrieron a acanelada piel, ocasionando unos ligeros gemidos y escalofríos, esto rompió el ligero contacto de sus labios, paso directamente a su cuello, lo lamía y succionaba,

"Kai"

"mmm" mientras seguía con su trabajo

"te amo"

se separo ligeramente y lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos "yo también"

Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot

Mientras en el cuarto de cámaras…

"eso es tan tierno"

"tienes razón…"

"shhhhh"

"oigan…a que no adivinaran…"

"no me interesa…solo cállate"

"Akire…"

"Shhhhhh"

"Oliver y enrique…"

"donde!"

"jardín"

Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot

En el jardín…justo en la barda mas alejada de la puerta… estaban recargados; Enrique presionaba a Oliver. Este tenia la cabeza alzada, para poder disfrutar mas del seductor contacto que tenia… sus respiraciones eran agitadas,

El peliverde se aferraba del cabello de su acompañante,…Enrique bajaba con sus besos, un poco mas…hasta llegar justo hasta donde buscaba;

"Enrique…ahhhhhhhh"

su excitado miembro había sido atrapado por una experta boca que comenzaba a besar y lamer, de un solo golpe lo introdujo por completo a su boca

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" y se mordía el labio para evitar seguir haciendo sonidos…la cara de satisfacción lo decía todo…

la lengua parecía tener vida propia, además de que mordía un poco la punta…los gemidos no se dieron a esperar…no paso mucho…para que

"por Dios Enrique… ya no puedo…ya no puedo"

y sin mas se vino en la boca del otro… cual succionaba todo el liquido blanquecino…una vez que termino de limpiar todo , subió de nuevo a los labios, y así dio comienzo un frenético beso, las ropas comenzaban a caer

"HOLA!" se escucho una voz sumamente cercana

"¿Qué?" ambos se sorprendieron por la posibilidad de haber sido descubiertos "quien anda ahí?"

"Hola…que bien si había alguien…ayuda"

con todo el pesar del mundo se acomodaron las ropas y fueron hacia donde el sonido

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" o.0

"Helen me dejo aquí"

"pues que buena idea…nos vemos" y se alegaban, con una sonrisa cómplice se abrazaban de la cintura y seguían caminando, esa sonrisa claramente decía que continuarían donde se quedaron

"HEYYYYYYY…ayúdenme…no me pueden dejar aquí" gritaba con desesperación Tyson

¿Qué porque?…bueno pues porque quería que no se atascara de comida en la fiesta por lo que decidí…mantenerlo un poco entretenido… (lo amarre al árbol mas alejado que había de la casa) XD

Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos, bueno casi una hora a decir verdad

"que dices, si les abrimos"

"ok…pero yo safo"

"ni loca…"

"ni me miren" cada una de ellas estaba tratando de incriminar a alguien mas, ya que si bien parecían estar dormidos dentro del pequeño espacio oscuro, no se podían dar el lujo de confiarse, ya que eso les podía costar el cuello

"tengo una idea…" mencionaba Helen, mientras las demás la observaban con duda "porque tenemos que ser nosotras las que le abran"

"porque nadie mas se atrevería, y no tenemos una buena excusa, para que vallan a la oficina de Kai" decía desanimada Akire

"yo tengo una" decía alegremente Adda, agitando los brazos

"sep, espero que sea la misma que yo tengo" se miraban en complicidad Halen y Adda "bueno creo que tenemos que decirle que entre"

"yo me encargo del pelirrojo"

"ok, entonces yo me encargo de distraer…un momento porque me dejar a mi la parte de distraerlo, que mala eres"

"ohhh, pero si ti quisiste"

"pero yo…"

"ahhhhh ya cállense las dos" ordenaba Kaei, "no es el momento para eso, esta apunto de llegar y ustedes aun están peleando"

"Ya…ya, a pero que delicada" salieron 3 chicas, mientras Kaei terminaba de hacer los últimos ajustes al regalo sorpresa de Nekot

Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot

"Y es por eso que debes hacerlo ahora…si no sacas esa nota del abrigo de Kai tu y Brian estarna mas que perdidos recuérdalo"

"y porque yo?" caminaba un pelirrojo por el pasillo de mala manera ya que había sido literalmente arrancado de los brazos de su Koi cuando se disponían a reconciliarse…por segunda vez

"si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas…de todos modos es tu asunto no el mió" cruzándose de brazos y caminando para el lado contrario

"ok, entendí, gracias, yo lo are" y seguí con paso lento hacia la oficina

"sabia que lo arias, esta nota –sacando un pequeño papel de su bolsillo- es tu perdición, mi querido amigo" con una sonrisa en sus labios

Yura llego a la oficina, y vio que estaba en silencio y con una pequeña llave en el escritorio, trato de abrir el closet sin resultado, después introdujo la llave la cual le dio acceso al interior

"pero que demonios" al contemplar la escena

dos chicos dormidos uno abrazando al otro, con total placidez, y por lógica completamente desnudos " por dios, que genial…porque demonios no traje mi cámara"

"cállate Yura" mascullo ligermante kai mientras cubría con un abrigo a su Koi, de este salio un pequeño papel que de inmediato tomo el pelirrojo 'misión cumplida' pensó "bueno como que los dejo con sus asuntos" reía mentalmente al pensar que había conseguido su objetivo

"yo creo que algo le pasaba, no me dejaría en paz así de fácil, que habrá tenido ese papel?"

"Kai?"

"no pasa nada, mi querido Kot" vamos a bañarnos, creo que lo necesitamos"

"pero ya va a llegar la gente, espero que solo nos bañemos"

"si eso quieres,"

Ray se levantaba despacio, aun no daba el primer paso cuando unas frías manos se apoderaron de su trasero

"seguro que solo quieres bañarte"

las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas lujuriosas no se hacían esperar, kai también se pone de pie, y comienzan otro apasionado beso

"vamos chicos ya tendrán tiempo de eso en la noche,…nekot esta apunto de llegar" gritaba una voz desde el pasillo, lo cual saco de balance a los chicos, pero como pudieron llegaron a la puerta, aunque aun estaban desnudos, y bueno la fiesta había comenzado, para poder darse un baño tenían que subir hasta la alcoba¿con un abrigo?

"ya pónganse esto y salgan, pero ya…" la voz de nuevo les ayudaba una de las chicas estaba dándoles ropa, "ok" decía y abría la puerta del estudio era la señal de que el camino estaba libre

"ya…esta todo"

"bien"

"ahora solo falta que llegue la invitada especial"

"pero que chiste tiene…" u.u, todas ponían cara de angustia

"no tiene nada de malo" decía una quinta voz

"¡pero como?" gritaban las otras

"solo observen…y sigan como si nada pasara"

"pero?"

Flash Back

si es lo de antes del lemmon de Brian y Yura

"QUE!" gritaban las chicas a unisolo

"lo siento pero es que no me di cuenta hasta ahora"

"¬¬…bueno esto ya se arruino…" decía Kaei. Mientras subía pesadamente la escalera

"no necesariamente…" mencionaba Helen y veía como Akire caminaba lentamente por el pasillo del segundo nivel…su sonrojo y esa pequeña sonrisa decían muchas cosas

Flash Back, del Flash Back

Adda, es la que tiene que enviar las invitaciones

"pero yo porque?"

"ah no es para tanto solo tienes que enviarla a todos tus contactos " decía Akire

"bien, bien…solo la escribo y ya…esperen y les llega

_Están invitados a la fiesta sorpresa Para Nekot_

_Es para el día de sus cumpleaños el 20 de Abril_

_En la mansión Hiwatari_

_A partir de las 6:00 pm_

_No falten_

_Lleguen temprano, _

_y no Tyson no puedes llegan antes para probar todos los platos ¬¬_

_no olviden el regalo_

"ya las envié a todos"

"muy bien"

y el día de la fiesta

"en serio lo siento no me había dado cuenta"

"pero en serio como rayos se te paso"

"pero es que Akire dijo…a todos tus contactos"

"pero era obvio que no a Joa" ¬¬

"pues si pero no me di cuenta"

Flash´s Back end

Las luces estaban apagadas y estaban escondidos todos para darle la sorpresa a Joa a penas entrara a la casa, las chicas no se encontraban ahí, estaba en la sima de las escaleras

Habían pasado algunos minutos, y las cuatro chicas estaban en las escaleras mirando un punto en el techo

Pero habia una persona que no se encontraba ahí…estaba en una oficina aun enfrente de la computadora "esto no me lo esperaba,…jajaja…será gracioso"

La puerta comienza lentamente a abrirse,

"¡FELICIDADES!" gritaban todos, y las luces se encendían para dar paso al nuevo invitado

"que demonios haces aquí?"

"donde esta Nekot?"

"que paso?"

"como te safaste"

"alguien lo soltó"

"Tyson que haces aquí?" reclamaba al fin Kai

"pueden creerlo me logre safar…Helen me había amarrado a un Árbol, y Oliver no me quiso desamarrar"

"te hubieras quedado ahí"

"a nadie le importa Tyson" tienes razón Ray "lo importante es sonde esta Nekot?"

" eso se la puedo responder yo" mencionaba una de las chicas en las escaleras

"NEKOT!"

"esa soy yo"

"si estabas aquí, porque nos hicieron pasar por esta humillación de escondernos" reclamaba Brian

"a claro Brian que castigo, el esconderte atrás de un sillón en la oscuridad a lado de Yura" ¬¬ decía Akire

"como sea" decía Oliver, porque no nos dijeron que ya estaba aquí?"

"jeje…Este…bueno porque no estaba planeado que fuera así…pero como ella es muy buena nos dio oportunidad de hacer lo que teníamos que hacer…aunque se adelanto un poco" aclaraba Helen

"no nos había dado tiempo de terminar su regalo" decía tristemente Adda

"pero eso ya no importa porque ya lo termine" mencionaba la chica que faltaba llegando desde la biblioteca

"?" nadie tenia idea de lo que estas locas estaba diciendo

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" y le daban un abrazo colectivo

"gracias…"y recibía su regalo… "un CD?"

"no es un CD" aclaraba Akire "es un DvD"

"es serio y de que es?"

"este tendrás que descubrirlo -.o"

la fiesta continuo volvieron a marrar a Tyson, llovió y se estaba mojando, como un gesto de amabilidad…le pusieron un paraguas…

todo era divertido, las chicas se dedicaban a molestar a los rusos y a cualquiera que se le cruzaba en el camino…

las risas y los reclamos eran uno mismo, toso era entretenido, el alcohol ocasiono que hubiera mas ambiente, incluso Kai estaba bailando, Yura no exactamente lo mismo, pero algo parecido, se había adueñado de la biblioteca…

ya era la madrugada… todos dormían…la caridad llego al corazón de alguien que desamarro a Tyson el cual aun comía no me sorprende

"bueno chicas, mañana tengo que trabajar…así que me tengo que ir"

"no olvides tu regalo"

"es verdad…gracias"

"pero solo ten cuidado donde lo vez…sera mejor que…lo veas tu solo para que sepas que es"

"mmm…muy bien"

Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot Nekot

Estaba en su casa…"bueno como que es hora de que vea que es esta cosita"

Lentamente ponía el disco en el aparato

"wow, eso si que no me lo esperaba"

_Fiesta sorpresa_

_Esperamos que te guste_

_Menú de inicio_

_Lemmon de Yura&Brian (1-2-3)_

_Lemmon de Oliver&Enrique_

_Lemmon deHeero&Broocklyn(1-2)_

_Lemmon de Michael&Max(1-2)_

_Lemmon de Miguel&Matilda_

_Lemmon de Mariah&Lee_

_Rape variados briagos_

**_Lemmon de Kai&Ray(closet) _**

**_Lemmon de Kai&Ray(baño)_**

_**Lemmon de Kai&Ray(cosina)**_

_**Lemmon de Kai&Ray(jardin)**_

_**Lemmon de Kai&Ray(cama cuarto de Kai)**_

**_Lemmon de Kai&Ray (cama cuarto de Ray)_**

**_Kai&Ray(extras)_**

"que chicas…locas" jejeje

* * *

**nota de la autora:** si lo se así o mas largo pero que podía hacer y eso que le corte algunas cosas… en serio espero que te haya gustado, lamento no haberlo subido el mismo día de tu cumple pero no tengo Internet…

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Nota 1: lo de la mesa de las bebidas fue idea de Adda…gracias, eso fue ayuda desde el msn

Nota 2: lo de Oliver y enrique fue idea de Akire…espero que te aya gustado

Esque estaba de complacencias y pues consiento a quien crea que lo va a leer jejeje…bueno gracias por su atención nos leemos luego

espero que si les agrada o si no, pues me dejen un review...si ya saben el boton de **Go **en la parte de abajo a la izquierda... iluminen mi día con sus comentarios...jeje y si ya prometo actualizar los demas... no me maten T.T


End file.
